Love and heartbreak
by Willowkitty222
Summary: Hermione is happy in her relationship with Ron but will a question in her sexuality and a stunning slytherin change her mind?
1. Hitting the books

Hermione ran her finger along the books in the library bookcase. She knew that she had read half of the books in this section at least. She read the titles of some of the books, trying to find something that she hadn't already read.

"How about this one?" a voice said from behind her.

She spun around and there was her boyfriend Ron. He was holding 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them'.

"I have read it," she said, taking the book from his hand.

"Well what haven't you read?" he said.

He opened his arms and pulled her into a big hug. Hermione started giggling but it soon turned into laughter. He pulled her off the ground and started kissing her head repeatedly. Hermione dropped the

book and started laughing harder.

"MR WEASLEY AND MISS GRANGER! THIS IS A LIBRARY! BE QUIET!!"Madam Pince started screeching at them.

"So sorry Madam Pince", Hermione said.

Hermione turned back to put the book in the book case and raised her eyebrows at Ron.

"She was making more noise shouting at us then we did", Ron said not so quietly.

"MR WEASLEY I HEARD THAT! HOW DARE YOU BE SO RUDE! GET OUT!!", Madam Pince shouted suddenly, making Hermione jump.

Ron sighed, kissed Hermione's head one last time and then left.

Madam Pince turned to face Hermione from her desk, "Boys", was all she said.

Hermione couldn't help but agree.


	2. Goodnight

"Hermione my dearest", Ron said as Hermione entered the common room after being in the library.

"What do you want?", she asked as she placed a book that she hadn't read yet on a table.

"Could you possibly come and give your boyfriend (may I say amazing boyfriend) a kiss before bed? If it is not much trouble."

He was sat in a chair near the fireplace. It was nearly 10 pm and Hermione was really tired and just couldn't resist his cuteness. But she would never admit that.

Everyone else was already in bed and it was just them.

She walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She went to go but he pulled her back.

"What was that!?" he said, "give me a proper kiss."

She sighed, but still couldn't resist him.

She pulled in and their lips met. He pulled her closer and put his hands on her back. She put her hands on his head as they shared a long, passionate kiss. Ron was the one to pull away. He kept his hands on her back and just stared into her eyes.

His hands went uo her back and were running through her messy hair.

"Goodnight", she said.

She went up to her dormitory and got changed into her pyjamas.

Everyone else was already fast asleep. Lavender Brown was snoring obnoxiously loud.

She got into bed and just thought about Ron.

She loved him so much. She knew that. But she couldn't help but think that something was missing.


	3. Fun day

The next day was a really fun day. Well for Hermione at least.

In transfiguration they had to make a squirrel into a textbook. Hermione did it first try, much to Ron's dismay. Ron's still had fur on the cover the first time and the second time it still had eyes. Which was quite creepy to look at.

In potions they had to make a potion that makes people feel that they are falling (when they aren't) for 30 seconds. Hermione did it but was sadly partnered up with Pansy Parkinson. However, Hermione found it amusing when she gave Parkinson the potion and she fell on to the ground screaming.

In herboligy they were learning about a plant that Hermione had read about in her 4th year (they were in the 6th year now). It was a plant that the muggles called 'venus flytrap'. And Hermione once again found it amusing when from across the greenhouse she saw Parkinson get her finger stuck in the flytrap's mouth.

Despite having this fun and exciting day Hermione couldn't forget the feeling she had last night. That feeling of something was... missing.

But Hermione was confused. Pankinson was always offering to partner up with her because Ron went with Harry. Parkinson had for some reason closer to Hermione. Even though Hermione didn't really like her. And to top it all off, Parkinson had started calling her Hermione and not Granger. She even told Malfoy off when he called her mudblood the other day.

Was there something Hermione was missing?

Or was there something that Hermione had seen all along?


	4. Realisation

Does Parkinson have a crush on me? That was Hermione's first thought. Then Hermione thought about other things.

Such as:

Is Pansy gay?

Did she just act like she hated me?

How long has she had a crush on me?

But the question that was nagging on Hermione's mind the most was:

Do I like her as well?

Hermione didn't know. She never second guessed her sexuality, so why was she now? As she thought she thought about Pansy's long black hair that flew as she walked, her beautiful eyes that shone in the sunlight. She also thought about Ron. His adorable freckles and his stunning red hair.

That was when Hermione realised that she liked Pansy. Really liked her. But she also liked Ron. However, Hermione could tell that it wasn't the same kind of like. She liked Ron as a best friend that she could never lose. She liked Pansy in a different way. In a love way.

But she couldn't break up with Ron. She couldn't hurt him like that. He was her bestfriend.

She would just have to admire Pansy from far. But how could she tell Ron it was over without hurting him?


End file.
